Whispered voices
by ammstar11
Summary: This is the sequel to Voices, Nico and Will get together and go on a group date with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper to New York for the day. The voices haven't been bothering Nico since that night in the infirmary, but now they are back and stronger than ever and now we know who is behind it.
1. Chapter 1 A what!

**This is going to be in chapters, and like usual I don't have a set time frame for updates because despite not having anything going on in my life I'm always busy go figure.**

 **Whispered Voices**

(Sequel to Voices)

 **Chapter 1: A what?!**

Sometime has passed since the whole incident with the voices haunting Nico in his dreams. Since that time Nico and Will have grown closer, even after Nico had left the infirmary Will would insist on checking up on him and making sure that he was getting enough sleep and that nothing had been troubling him since then. Nico had assured Will that he was sleeping just fine these days.

Every morning Will would meet Nico in front of cabin 13 and they would walk to the dinning pavilion together, the seating rules had become less strict these days so the two of them often sat together at the Hades table and were often joined by Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth. Today being no different except Jason joined up with Nico and Will on the way to breakfast, and he ended up catching part of their usual morning conversation.

"So you're sure that you're getting enough sleep?" Will asked just as Jason fell into step beside the two.

"Yes Will, I'm getting enough sleep. Nothing to report, don't worry." Nico walked with his hands in his pockets just looking straight ahead as they continued walking to breakfast.

"Alright, if you're sure. I just worry is all." Will was watching Nico for any signs that the nightmare voices were back.

"Like I said Solace I'm fine, don't worry about it." Nico gave Will a sidelong glance.

"Of course I worry, I- I'm your doctor."

Jason couldn't help noticing the slight blush that creeped onto the faces of both boys as they looked away from each other. _Okay then…._ He thought to himself _wonder what that was all about._ Instead he asked "So, what are you guys talking about?"

They both looked at him.

"Nothing really, Doctor Will here is just bugging me about my health like always." Nico said nonchalantly as Will feigned hurt.

"Nico as your doctor your health is very important to me."

Nico rolled his eyes at the other boy's dramatics, "Whatever Solace."

Will just laughed as they reached the table and where soon joined by their friends after everyone got their breakfast and made their offerings before sitting back down together.

Nico sat between Will and Jason; Piper was next to Jason with Annabeth next to her and finally Percy.

Piper and Annabeth were discussing plans to go into the city for the day and look around, maybe do some shopping.

Percy was sitting there eating pancakes that were not surprisingly drenched in syrup.

Jason looked over at Nico and Will. "How would you guys like to come with us into the city for the day? I'm sure Chiron would be okay with it."

"Hey great idea! It could be a group date!" Piper chimed in.

Nico who had been drinking orange juice at the time started choking and Will started smacking his back to help him and blushed bright red. When Nico was able to breathe again he managed to sputter out "A what?!" he could feel his whole face turning red.

Piper blinked at them "You mean you two aren't together yet?"

Now the others were staring at them, patently waiting for their answer.

Nico and Will looked at each other.

"So Deathboy, want to go out on a date with me?" Will gave a somewhat strained smile but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes that made Nico's heat skip a beat.

"I guess that would be okay." He said as he looked back at his plate, his whole face burning up. Meanwhile Will had the biggest smile on his face.

The others just cheered. They had noticed the two getting closer and had hoped that they could get together at some point if they hadn't yet.

"Well now that that's taken care of I'll go ask Chiron if we can borrow the van for the day!"

Jason shot to his feet and nearly flew to where the centaur was at the main table, and considering that Jason could actually fly it was obvious just how excited he was over this.

The others started talking together about where they should go and what activities they could fit into their schedule so that they could make it back in time for the camp fire that night.

Nico was focusing on getting rid of his deep blush when he felt Will slip his hand into his, Nico looked up to see Will smiling at him and he returned it with a small smile of his own.

 **Sorry that this took longer than expected to upload, things kept happening like having to babysit my cousins for a few days and my mom going to the hospital but she's home now.**

 **I hope you like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Going on a date!

**I am so sorry this took so long and that it's short, but here is chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: Going on a date!**

After they finished eating they all went back to their cabins to get what they would need for a day of shopping and hanging out in the city together including a stash of weapons because a group of demigods this size would attract the attention of monsters easily even if they didn't have three children of the big three with them.

There was a knock on the Hades cabin door and Nico opened it to find Will standing there so he let him in.

"Lou Ellen gave me these charmed backpacks that can hold whatever weapons we need, I already passed some out to the others, and I've got my med kit and extra nectar and ambrosia just in case." Will told Nico as he handed him a backpack while they waited for the others.

"You know, I don't know why we have to borrow a van from camp, I can just summon Jules Albert and any kind of vehicle we need."

Will shook his head. "I still can't believe your dad got you a zombie driver for your birthday. But besides that I told you no underworld-y powers until I'm sure you're okay. Remember you came really close to fading and I swore that I wouldn't let that happen, and for sure not because you summoned your zombie driver for a group date, got that?" he took Nico's hand in his as he spoke and smiled.

Nico felt those skeletal butterflies multiply tenfold in his stomach, he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that he and Will were actually going on a date, even if the others would be there too he still felt his heart beat faster at the thought of Will when had actually asked him out! Gods he was so happy right now!

"Whatever you say Solace." He smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

There came another knock on the cabin door and Will opens it this time to reveal Jason standing on the deck.

"You guys ready to go?" Jason asked.

"All set." Says Will with a bright smile as he turns to Nico who blushed slightly and nodded in agreement.

Jason smiled too because he's happy for his friend. "Okay the others are waiting by the van, let's go join them."

They left the Hades cabin and made their way to the border of camp where the strawberry delivery van waited, Percy being the only one to actually have a drivers licence would be behind the wheel.

"Looks like everyone's ready to go, fasten your seatbelts guys." Percy said as they all climbed into the van, Annabeth sat up front with Percy, Jason and Piper sat together in the middle seats leaving Nico and Will to sit in the back row.

"So are you guys looking forward to your fist date?" Percy said with a grin as he looked at the two in the back seat through the review mirror. His grin grew when he saw them both blush; he could understand the surreal feeling that comes after the start of a relationship.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure we'll have a great time." Piper said with just a hint of charm-speak laced into her words to help everyone relax.

Jason reached over and held her hand while giving her a small smile.

Nico smiled too, he did feel better with his friends there. He looked out the window watching as the trees and farmland went by before they reached the city. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


End file.
